Verborgene Bilder
Der Doktor findet heraus, dass sich jemand am Kurzzeitgedächtnis zu schaffen gemacht hat und forscht tiefer nach. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Der Doktor mit einer Holokamera Neelix, Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres, Renlay Sharr und viele andere von der Crew werden vom Doktor auf der Krankenstation von allen Seiten fotografiert. Doch plötzlich bleibt der Sucher leer und der Doktor sucht hin und her, dann entdeckt er ganz unten einen Haaransatz und richtet den Sucher seiner Kamera nach unten. Es ist Naomi Wildman. Sie bewegt sich. Er bittet sie still zu stehen. Doch sie scheint unsicher zu sein und fragt, ob es weh tun wird. Der Doktor will sie beruhigen, denn Photonen tun nicht weh. Doch Naomi ist nicht überzeugt und meint, dass sie dies letztes Jahr nicht gemacht haben. Der Doktor erklärt ihr, dass er von seinen Patienten Bilder bis zur subatomaren Ebene macht. Dann geht der Doktor auf sie zu und richtet sie gerade auf die Holokamera hin aus und versucht sie weiter zu beruhigen. Doch als er weg geht, bewegt sie sich wieder und erst als er sich von ihr fotografieren lässt, ist sie ruhiger. Dabei macht Naomi ihre Späße, indem sie ihn bittet stillzustehen. thumb|Harry vor seinem vergrößerte Schädel Einige Zeit später ist Harry Kim auf der Krankenstation und der Doktor will ihm das eigene Bild zeigen und wie er im Inneren aussieht. Dazu überspielt er das Bild in die medizinische Datenbank. Der Doktor lässt das Bild ablaufen und Harry meint dazu nur – ein hübscher Bursche. Da entdeckt der Doktor plötzlich etwas – eine Narbe an der unteren Schädelbasis – aber er kann sich nicht an die Operation erinnern. Der Doktor lässt den Computer die Schädelbilder isolieren und er ist sich sicher, dass jemand einen neurochirurgischen Eingriff an ihm vornahm, doch da er der Entwickler dieser Art von Operation ist, muss er sie gemacht haben. Auch Kim behauptet sich nicht an die Operation erinnern zu können. Ebenso ist der Doktor verwirrt, da er sich nicht an die Durchführung erinnern kann. Akt I: Ein großes Rätsel thumb|Hausbesuch bei Captain Janeway Captain Kathryn Janeway sitzt in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum und trinkt Kaffee, als der Doktor eintritt. Er berichtet, dass die jährliche Untersuchung der Crew abgeschlossen ist, aber der Captain sich, wie immer, nicht gemeldet hat. Sie steht auf und meint nur, dann bringen wir es halt hinter uns. Während er sie untersucht, berichtet er von den Untersuchungen. Ein auf den Decks 10 und 11 grassierendes Retrovirus habe er gefunden und im Keim erstickt und auch einige andere kleine Probleme sind aufgetaucht, aber insgesamt sei alles in Ordnung. Bei Janeway sind sowohl der Zytometabolismus als auch die endokrenen Funktionen normal. Janeway findet dies beruhigend. Er bittet dann den Captain noch bei ihm auf der Krankenstation vorbei zu kommen, damit er auch die mit seiner Holokamera aufnehmen kann. Dann berichtet er von dem Mysterium, das er auf diesem Weg entdeckt hat, die Operationsnarbe von Harry Kim, die circa 18 Monate alt ist. Der Captain wirkt irritiert, auch sie kann sich nicht daran erinnern und versucht Erklärungswege zu finden. Der Doktor berichtet, dass er bereits mit den Nachforschungen angefangen hat und auch eine Selbstdiagnose durchführen will. Captain Janeway verspricht ihm, dass er auf die Reparaturliste von B'Elanna und Harry kommt und bricht dann die Untersuchung einfach ab. Der Doktor nimmt seinen Koffer und geht. Er macht sich auf den Weg zu Seven of Nine, die gerade in der Astrometrie arbeitet und will sie um einen Gefallen bitten. Diese ist aber mit der Rekalibrierung der Deflektorschüssel so beschäftigt, dass sie ihn bittet morgen wieder zu kommen. Da versucht der Doktor Mitleid zu schinden und erzählt, dass der Captain ihn behandelt, als ob sie auf ihn allergisch wäre und nun hätte seine beste Schülerin auch keine Zeit für ihn. Da atmet Seven kurz durch und fordert ihn auf seine Bitte zu nennen. Er berichtet von seiner Gedächtnislücke bezüglich der Operation von Harry vor anderthalb Jahren und sie sagt zu, ihm in einer Stunde bei einer Selbstdiagnose zu assistieren. thumb|Ein unbekannter Fremder Als Seven auf die Krankenstation kommt, ist der Doktor inaktiv. Beim Computer informiert sie sich über den Zustand des Doktors. Sie aktiviert ihn und informiert ihn, dass sie nun Zeit habe ihm zu helfen. Sie habe außerdem bereits eine erste Diagnose durchgeführt, die seinen Verdacht bestätigt hat. Der Doktor ist irritiert, er scheint nichts von der Vereinbarung zu wissen. Er habe Seven nie um eine Diagnose gebeten und er war auch vor einer Stunde nicht in der Astrometrie. Seven berichtet ihm von der Nervenoperation an Kim vor 18 Monaten, die er ansprach. Seven erzählt ihm von der Nervenoperation an Harry und er möchte dies mittels der Bilder überprüfen, doch die Datei ist gelöscht. Da wird auch der Doktor unsicher. Gemeinsam werfen sie einen Blick auf sein Programm und bemerken, das darin manipuliert wurde. Der Doktor meint, dass wenn er unter Paranoia leiden würde, würde er meinen, dass jemand verhindern will, dass er sich daran erinnert. Da kommt ihm die Idee, sein Fotoalbum anzuschauen, um seine anscheinend verschwundenen Erinnerungen von vor 18 Monaten aufzufrischen. Daher vfordert er Seven auf, auf Holodeck 2 zu gehen. Er transferiert sich auf Holodeck 2 und auch Seven begibt sich dort hin. Der Doktor ruft die betreffenden Bilder auf. Jedoch meldet der Computer, dass diese gelöscht wurden. Die beiden entdecken, dass die betrefffenden Bilder von Unbekannten gelöscht worden sind. Seven ortet Photonen im Holopuffer und es gelingt ihr einige der Bilder zu rekonstruieren. Auf dem ersten Bild ist die Geburtstagsfeier eines jungen weiblichen Fähnrichs im Kasino zu sehen. Sie ist immer wieder zu sehen, doch sowohl Seven als auch dem Doktor ist sie unbekannt. Auch von der Außenmission mit der Fremden und Harry Kim, die er abgebildet hat, ist ihm nichts mehr bekannt. Auf den weiteren Bildern sehen sie ein fremdes Schiff und einen Fremden, den der Doktor ebenfalls nicht erkennt. Akt II: Nachforschungen Zurück auf der Krankenstation arbeitet Seven weiter an dem Programm des Doktors. Sie isoliert die Erinnerungsdateien des Doktors von Sternzeit 50979 und erkennt, dass die Daten nicht gelöscht wurden. Auf Nachfrage des Doktors erklärt sie, dass diese Dateien nicht gelöscht, sondern verborgen wurden, um ihm den Zugriff darauf zu verweigern. Es gelingt ihr einige Dateien wieder zu öffnen und in seine aktiven Erinnerungen einzufügen. In kurzen Einheiten kommen die Erinnerungen zurück: thumb|Erinnerungsblitze Der Doktor auf der Geburtstagsfeier des unbekannten Fähnrichs, im Shuttle mit Kim und dem Fähnrich, ein kurzes Gespräch im Kasino mit dem Fähnrich, ein unbekanntes Schiff, der Angriff eines Fremden, Blut an den Fingern des Doktors, schwierige Behandlung auf der Krankenstation, eine Beerdigungskapsel… Dann fordert er Seven auf, den Captain zu rufen. Über all dies wird der Captain informiert. Sie sieht die Bilder der Fremden, die immer wieder vorkommen, doch kann sie sich nicht an diese erinnern. Auch den Borg ist diese Spezies nicht begegnet. Tuvok fragt, ob die Bilder manipuliert sein können, was der Doktor verneint, da dann im Holopuffer Restspuren zu finden hätten sein müssen. Der Doktor stellt die Theorie auf, dass sie von dieser Fremden angegriffen wurde, aber alle Erinnerungen gelöscht wurden. Tuvok, der bei der Besprechung anwesend ist, und der Captain schauen sich vielsagend an. Der Doktor zeigt nun Bilder des unbekannten Fähnrichs, der, wie er und Seven herausgefunden haben, Ahni Jetal hieß, und vermutet, dass sie ein unbekanntes Wesen war, dass sich als Fähnrich der Sternenflotte ausgab. Aus all den Vorkommnissen der letzten 24 Stunden schließt er, dass sie in unmittelbarer Gefahr sind. Tuvok erkundigt sich, weshalb dies so sei. Da berichtet er nun, dass sein Programm vor einigen Stunden deaktiviert und alle seine Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Tag gelöscht wurden. Auch Seven vermutet einen Eindringling auf dem Schiff. Captain Janeway ordnet eine Sicherheitsdiagnose auf jeden Deck an und lässt Seven nach getarnten Schiffen suchen. Der Doktor meint, dass er die medizinischen Daten der Crew checken sollte, da Kim vielleicht nicht der einzige Verletzte des Angriffs war. Sie bitten den Doktor sich zu deaktivieren, damit sie sein Programm sichern können und bemerken, wenn er wieder manipuliert wird. Er ist davon nicht begeistert, stimmt aber zu, als ihm der Captain versichert, dass es nur zu seiner Sicherheit ist. Als der Doktor und Seven weg sind, tauschen Tuvok und sie wieder einen tiefen Blick aus. thumb|Vorkehrungen werden getroffen Der Doktor geht in die Krankenstation und transferiert dort das Programm vom mobilen Emitter in die Krankenstationsysteme. So dupliziert er die Erinnerungsdateien der letzten 24 Stunden und stellt dann seine Holokamera auf. Diese stellt er so ein, dass sie automatisch Bilder in Fünf-Sekudnen-Intervallen macht, wenn jemand sich an seinen Dateien zu schaffen macht. Er ordnet an, dass er vom Computer dann reaktiviert und die ohne seine Genehmigung gelöschten Dateien wieder regeneriert werden. Dann schaltet er sein Programm ab. Einige Zeit später kommt jemand in die Krankenstation und löscht bestimmte Dateien des Doktors. Die Kamera macht währendessen einige Bilder. Als der Bearbeiter wieder weg ist, wird der Doktor reaktiviert und ist irritiert, dass niemand da ist. Dann schaltet sich die vorher angeordnete Reaktivierung der Gedächtnisprotokolle an und der Doktor geht schnell zur Kamera. Er aktiviert sie und es baut sich Schicht für Schicht, von den Knochen, über die Muskulatur bis zur Haut und Uniform ein Bild von Captain Janeway auf, wie sie an der Konsole arbeitet. Akt III: Aufgedeckt thumb|Der Doktor betritt die Brücke Auf der Brücke findet eine rege Unterhaltung über das Sumoringen statt. Janeway berichtet, dass sie beim 77. Emperor's Cup unter den Zuschauern war und sah, dass Takashi Kar-pek in weniger als drei Sekunden aus dem Kreis drängte. Chakotay erklärt, dass er auch anwesend war und sah, wie gewann. Tuvok pflichtet Chakotay bei und erzählt, dass er Sumo studiert und den Sport auch ausgeübt hat. Janeway ist sich sicher, dass Takashi gewann, weil sie in der fünften Reihe saß. Chakotay meint daraufhin, dass sie wohl Sake bestellt hatte, denn Takashis Knie berührte den Sand und der Unparteiische erklärte Kar-pek zum Sieger. Derweil betritt der Doktor die Brücke. Still geht der Doktor in Sichtweite des Captains. Diese meint nur, er solle einen weiteren Hausbesuch einschieben, da sie mit einer Meuterei zu kämpfen habe. Dieses Wort greift der Doktor auf und wirft ihr eine Konspiration vor. Seven, die auch anwesend ist, schaltet sich ein und der Doktor fordert den Captain auf, ihm zu erklären, was sie mit seinem Programm tat. Tuvok versucht ihn zu überzeugen, auf die Krankenstation mitzukommen, da erkennt er, dass alle Bescheid wissen. Captain Janeway zitiert ihn in ihren Raum. Der Doktor folgt ihr dorthin. Sie gibt ihm gegenüber zu, dass es den Eindringling und den Angriff wirklich gab. Auch hat sie sein Programm manipuliert. Da er aber bei diesem Vorgang stark beschädigt wurde und sich ein Konflikt ergab, war die einzige Lösung, die Erinnerungen zu löschen. Der Arzt erkundigt sich, wie es Janeway gefallen würde, ohne Zustimmung operiert zu werden. Auß erdem will er wissen, wo genau das Problem lag, aber Captain Janeway befürchtet, dass das Problem dann wieder auftreten wird. Der Doktor besteht vehement auf einer Erklärung. Sie weigert sich strikt, ihn umfassender zu informieren und schickt ihn auf die Krankenstation um auf ihre Befehle zu warten. Dort will sie ihn erneut neu schreiben, da er nicht richtig funktioniert und repariert werden muss. Entsetzt verlässt der Doktor den Raum und begibt sich auf die Krankenstation. Wenig später erscheinen Tom und Seven auf der Krankenstation. Seven of Nine verlangt eine Kopie seiner jüngsten Erinnerungsdateien inklusive der Sicherungskopien. Der Doktor erkennt, dass sie die Absicht haben sein Programm neu zu schreiben. Chakotay entschuldigt sich und befiehlt ihm Tom einzuweisen. Tom soll sich vertraut machen mit den aktuellen Dingen auf der Krankenstation und allen Experimenten. Paris will sich die Zellanalyse des Doktors ansehen, doch dieser besteht darauf zu erfahren, was vor 18 Monaten geschehen ist. Paris erklärt, dass Janeway ihre Gründe hat, ihm diese Informationen vorzuenthalten und er ihre Meinung teilt. Seven kopiert bestimmte Erinnerungsdateien und blickt nachdenklich zu beiden hinüber. thumb|[[Seven of Nine fordert Captain Kathryn Janeway zu einer Diskussion heraus]] Captain Janeway ist in ihrem Quartier und liest in einem Buch. Da ertönt der Signalton der Tür. Der Captain bittet den Gast herein. Seven erscheint und Captain Janeway will wissen, ob es Probleme mit der Regeneration gibt. Doch dies ist nicht so, Seven meint, sie habe Probleme mit den Eigenarten der Individualität. Der Captain lacht und meint, dass zwei Uhr nachts in ihrem Quartier nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und der richtige Ort für eine philosophische Diskussion ist. Sie schlägt vor, sich morgen im Kasino zu treffen. Dies ist laut Seven aber zu spät, da bis dahin das Programm des Doktors umgeschrieben ist und seine Rechte als Individuum verletzt worden sind. Der Captain meint, dass es ziemlich spät sei, um ihr ins Gewissen zu reden. Captain Janeway meint, eine solche Diskussion sei nicht zielführend, da sie bereits von 18 Monaten und auch heute Morgen wieder darüber nachgedacht hat. Für sie gibt es keine andere Lösung. Seven meint unumwunden, die Schlussfolgerung Janeways sei falsch. Daraufhin stutzt Captain Janeway kurz und bestellt sich einen Kaffee im Replikator. Sie nippt davon und stellt fest, dass er lauwarm ist. Sie erklärt Seven, dass sie dem Replikator dutzende Male erklärt hat, dass sie den Kaffee heiß will. Dieser will aber scheinbar nicht zuhören, so als ob er seinen eigenen Kopf hätte. Ein Replikator habe allerdings keinen eigenen Kopf, sondern arbeitet mittels bestimmter elektronischer Bahnen, die es ihm ermöglichen jeden gewünschten Befehl ausführen können. So würde der Replikator einen Teller Suppe, eine Plasmaleitung oder eine Tasse Kaffee. Es tut ihr leid sagen zu müssen, dass der Doktor mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem Replikator hat als mit einem Menschen. Seven ist der Meinung, dass der Doktor dieser Meinung widersprechen würde. Und dem stimmt auch Captain Janeway zu, gibt aber zu bedenken, dass sie dies vor 18 Monaten hat lernen müssen, als das Programm des Doktors sich beinahe selbst zerstört hat. Sie ist nicht bereit, dieses Risiko wieder einzugehen. Seven widerspricht, worauf Janeway fragt, ob sie es zulassen solle, dass sich ein Crewmitglied einen Phaser an den Kopf hält und abdrückt. Seven entgegnet, dass dies ihrer Meinung nach von der Situation abhängen würde. Janeway hält dies jedoch für eine Binsenweisheit, da alles immer von der Einzelsituation abhängt. Seven versucht die Situation des Doktors mit ihrer Entwicklung zu vergleichen, auch sie habe an Bord, wie der Doktor, die Möglichkeit gehabt sich frei zu einem Individuum entwickeln. Janeway widersrpciht, da Seven ein Mensch sei und der Doktor ein Hologramm. Seven erwidert, dass Janeway diesem Hologramm erlaubt habe, sich frei zu entwickeln und seine ursprüngliche Programmierung zu überflügeln. Der Captain will diese Parallele nicht sehen und wünscht ihr eine gute Nacht. Seven wendet sich ab und scheint gehen zu wollen. Doch dann erwähnt sie, dass sie es beunruhigend fände, denn sie sei zwar ein menschliches Wesen, aber doch auch Borg und dadurch zum Teil auch ein Replikator. Sie fragt sich, ob der Captain sie wohl eines Tages auch im Stich lassen wird. Sie habe Captain Janeway immer als ihrer Führerin zum Menschsein hin betrachtet und meint nun, sie habe sich vielleicht getäuscht. Seven dreht sich um – wünscht eine gute Nacht und geht. Auf der Krankenstation, sitzt der Doktor an seinem Schreibtisch und starrt die Wand nachdenklich an.. Dann treten Janeway und B'Elanna Torres ein. Der Doktor erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl und tritt Janeway gegenüber. Der Captain erklärt, dass sie hofft, dass sie ihre Entscheidung vor 18 Monaten aus den richtigen Gründen traf. Sie hat jedoch erkannt, dass ihre Vorurteile über die Natur seines Wesens damit auch zu tun haben und er Anspruch hat, zu erfahren, was passiert ist, wenn er es möchte. Der Doktor nickt nur. Akt IV: Der Angriff Wenig später beginnt B'Elanna mit der Prozedur und blickt den Doktor an. Dieser meint, dass er bereit ist und Torres stellt ihm einen Teil der verborgenen Erinnerungen zur Verfügung. Der Doktor erlebt die verborgenen Erinnerungen. thumb|Klare Erinnerung an die Party Er sieht sich im Kasino bei der Überraschungsparty für Ahni Jetal. Er versteckte sich mit Torres und einigen Crewmitgliedern im dunklen Kasino. Dann betrat Neelix mit Jetal das Kasino. Jetal aktivierte ihren Kommunikator und ruft Torres. Da bemerkt sie, dass Torres im Raum ist und sie überrascht. Jetal meint zu Neelix, dass sie ihn dafür umbringen wird. Dann beginnt die Geburtstagsparty und Tuvok präsentiert Jetal ihre Torte. Bei dieser Party informiert Chakotay den Doktor über eine Außenmission mit dem Shuttle, an der er teilnehmen soll. Harry und das Geburtstagskind werden dabei sein. Startzeit ist um 19 Uhr in Shuttlerampe 1, wie Chakotay mitteilt. Dann unterhält er sich einen Moment mit Fähnrich Jetal. Diese berichtet ihr,d ass sie eines der Shuttles modifizieren und es dabei etwas "cooler" machen. Dann springen die Erinnerungen zur Zeit im Shuttle, der Doktor will ein Gruppenfoto machen und nervt alle damit. Kim ortet derweil eine Subraumverzerrung, während Jetal nur einige Wassserstoffatome orten kann. Der Doktor stellt die Holokamera auf und setzt sich zwischen die beiden Offiziere. Dann übernimmt Jetal wieder das Shuttle. Da wird plötzlich die Energie abgezogen, ein fremdes Schiff ist vor ihnen. Der Doktor macht einige Bilder vom Schiff. Schilde und Waffen versagen. Dann wird das Shuttle von einem Mann geentert, der mit einer Waffe auf sie feuert. Die beiden Menschen gehen mit schweren Verbrennungen zu Boden. Dem Doktor gelingt es den Fremden auf sein Schiff zu beamen, die „Voyager“ zu kontakten und das Shuttle mithilfe der Autonavigation zurück zu fliegen. Harry ist anfangs noch bei Bewusstsein, doch es tritt bei beiden zeitgleich ein synaptischer Schock ein. Der Doktor teilt Kim mit, dass sie den Kontakt verloren haben. Das Schiff greift sie weiter an, worauf der Doktor meint, dass das der Dankt dafür sei, dass er den Fremden auf sein Schiff gebeamt hat. Kim meint, dass es besser gewesen wäre, ihn in den Weltraum zu beamen, ehe er das Bewusstsein verliert. Der Doktor erklärt, dass es nicht seine Natur sei, Leute umzubringen. Der Doktor versteht dieses Verletzungsbild nicht: Kim und JHetal haben einen synaptischen Schock, obwohl es keine Nervenschäden gibt. Da trifft die ''Voyager ein, vertreibt das fremde Schiff und sie werden direkt auf die Krankenstation gebeamt. Dort lässt der Doktor die beiden auf die Operation vorbereiten. Es gilt nun die Synapsen zu stabilisieren. Er lässt sich von Paris ein Cholinpräparat holen, dass reinen Kohlenstoff enthält. Mit dem Tricorder stellt fer fest, dass das Rückenmark der beiden zerfällt. Beide erleiden ein massives synaptisches Versagen und die Energie fluktuiert. Paris ruft den Maschinenraum und Torres leitet alle Energie auf die Krankenstation um. Der Doktor erkennt, dass diese Waffe einen Energierückstand zurücklässt, eine plasmische Energieladung zurücklässt, der sich zum Gehirn durchfrisst und sie tötet. Es muss eine schwierige Operation durchgeführt werden. Er muss eine Rückenmarksperre einrichten, um ihre Hirnfunktionen zu schützen. Er hat allerdings keine Zeit beide zu behandeln. Da aber bei beiden der Schaden gleich weit fortgeschritten ist, muss der Doktor sich entscheiden, und er beginnt bei Harry. Mit einem subdermalen Skalpell schneidet er in Kims Nacken. Mit einem bioelektrischen Feldgenerator behandelt er Kim und seine Lebensfunktionen stabilisieren sich. Dann lässt er sich einen Zellularregenerator geben, der Kims neurale Bahnen wiederherstellt. Als er diesen stabilisiert hat, ist es für Ahni Jetal zu spät, sie stirbt. – Hier enden die Erinnerungen.'' Akt V: Traumabewältigung thumb|Der Doktor muss sich entscheiden Er möchte wissen, wie der Angriff ausgegangen ist und ob es noch weitere Verletzte gab. Doch der Captain meint, nach einigen Minuten des Kreuzfeuers war der Kampf beendet und es kehrte Ruhe ein. Sie verloren nur ein Crewmitglied, Fähnrich Ahni Jetal. Der Doktor wirkt leicht irritiert, denn er meint, dass der Verlust eines Crewmitgliedes von ihm mit professioneller Distanz akzeptiert wird aufgrund seiner Programmierung. Der Captain nickt B'Elanna zu und sie gibt ihm Zugriff auf weitere Erinnerungen: thumb|Wie sich richtig entscheiden? Für Ahni Jetal findet eine Trauerfeier auf der Brücke statt. Janeway hält eine Rede und meint, dass ihnen ihre lange Heimreise aufgrund von Jetals Charme nicht ganz so lang vorkam. Da sie nun ihre Reise allein fortsetzt, werden sie sie in ihrem Geist bewahren und ihr toter Körper wird dem All übergeben. Auch der Doktor ist anwesend. Später geht er ins Kasino und unterhält sich mit Neelix über Antigene, die zu replizieren sind. Der Talaxianer hat noch einige Kräuter im Lager, die er benutzen kann. Das MHN erkundigt sich, ob Neelix ihm diese vorenthalten hat. Darauf meint er nur, dass er sie für Notfälle zurückgehalten hat. Neelix will wissen, welche er zu erst haben will. Der Doktor will wissen, wie denn Neelix Entscheidungen trifft. Dieser meint, er wäge ab und entscheide sich für das Beste für diese Situation. Doch mit dieser Erklärung ist der Doktor nicht zufrieden. Er hält zwei verschiedene Früchte in der Hand und betont die Vorteile seines Programmes, das alles berechnet und er dann weiß, wen er zuerst behandeln muss. Und dann wirft er eine der beiden Früchte quer durch den Raum. Doch dann nimmt er zwei gleiche Früchte und will wissen, wie man sich jetzt entscheiden soll, und plötzlich wird er aggressiv. Er schlägt vor eine Münze zu werfen oder eine Karte zu ziehen. Und wieder beginnt er seinen Vortrag von vorne und zerdrückt die Früchte. Neelix wird es unheimlich und er ruft ein Sicherheitsteam. Der Doktor redet sich in Rage, er habe Ahni Jetal umgebracht. Er zählt auf, dass er bei der Geburtstagsfeier Entscheidungen traf, ob er nach links oder rechts geht, ob er einen Coktailhappen nimmt oder nicht. Als Hologramm sei ihn dies leicht gefallen. Nun trifft Tuvok mit seinem Sicherheitsteam ein und Neelix versucht ihn diskret zu informieren. Tuvok versucht ihn zu beruhigen und ihn auf die Krankenstation zu bringen, doch er reagiert zunehmend aggressiver. Er fragt, wieso er sich dazu entschloss sie zu töten und Tuvok schaltet ihn ab. thumb|Der Doktor verlangt die Löschung der Erinnerungen Wieder in der Jetztzeit zurück, erklärt ihm Captain Janeway, dass es von nun an bergab geht. Es ergab sich eine Feedbackschleife zwischen seinen ethischen und den kognitiven Subroutinen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit – das Programm neu zu schreiben. Der Doktor muss ihr zustimmen, er darf diese Erinnerungen nicht behalten, denn er habe ja jemanden umgebracht. Und schon beginnt die Feedbackschleife wieder zu wirken. Er meint, dass er seine Objektivität nicht gewahrt hat, weil er seinen Freund rettete, obwohl beide Patienten die gleichen Überlebenschancen hatten. Der Captain deaktiviert das MHN. B'Elanna, meint, es sei immer dasselbe. Captain Janeway ist nachdenklich. Sie erkennt den Kampf zwischen seiner ursprünglichen Programmierung und dem, was aus ihm geworden ist, der in ihm stattfindet. Sie fragt sich, ob es richtig war, diesen Kampf einfach abzubrechen. Da sie ihm die Möglichkeit gaben, sich zu entwickeln, ihm sozusagen eine Seele gaben, müssten sie auch diese negative Wendung in Kauf nehmen. Torres meint, dass sie zweimal erlebten, was passiert. Janeway will ihm seine Seele nicht nehmen. Torres entgegnet, dass sie Persönlichkeitssubroutinen nicht als Seele bezeichnen würde. Captain Janeway sucht Seven im Frachtraum auf und unterbricht deren Regeneration. Seven tritt aus dem Alkoven und fragt den Captain. Sie will über Individualität sprechen. Seven erkennt, dass sie sie zu einer philosophischen Diskussion auffordert. Janeway beschreibt, dass Seven nach der Befreiung vom Kollektiv transformiert wurde und möchte wissen, ob die schwierige Umgewöhnung für Seven die Sache wert war. Seven meint, sie möchte nichts von dem, was passiert ist, ungeschehen machen. Diese Antwort ist für Janeway sehr aufschlussreich. thumb|Janeway leistet dem Doktor Beistand Auf dem Holodeck sitzen Captain Janeway und der Doktor in zwei Sesseln. Sie liest und er denkt nach. Der Doktor meint, dass je mehr er darüber nachdenkt, ihm bewusst wird, dass er nicht anders hätte handeln können. Er beginnt über den Urknall, Raumschiffe und Hühnersuppe zu philosophieren. Er meint, dass ein Partikel mit einem anderen kollidiert, Planeten entstehen und sie bald schon Raumschiffe, Holodecks und Hühnersuppe haben. Tuvok kommt herein und gesteht dem Doktor eine gewisse Logik in den Ausführungen zu, dann will er den Captain ablösen, doch diese meint, sie bleibe noch etwas hier und schickt Tuvok auf die Brücke. Sie gähnt einmal und setzt sich dann wieder. Der Doktor fragt, wie sie nur lesen könne, doch sie meint, es hilft ihr beim Denken. Er fragt, worüber sie nachdenken muss, und sie antwortet, über ihn und seine Situation. Dieses Buch sei dafür relevant. Er möchte wissen, was sie da liest und sie antwortet Poesie – La Vita Nuova, das vor etwa tausend Jahren auf der Erde geschrieben worden ist. Ironisch meint er in Bezug auf den Titel des Buches – das neue Leben - dass sie dies Fähnrich Jetal erzählen soll, die er unzählige Male getötet hat. Sie fragt nach, wie er das meint, doch dann schläft sie plötzlich ein, während er weiter redet und an sich selbst und der Welt zweifelt. Er meint, dass es auf jede Aktion, eine unendliche Anzahl an Reaktionen gibt und in jeder hat er Jetal getötet, oder auch nicht. Er meint, dass es zu viele Bahnen gibt, die sein Programm verfolgen könne und er es daher nicht entscheiden kann. Dennoch könne er mit dem Wissen um seine Handlungsweise nicht leben. Als ihm auffällt, dass sie eingeschlafen ist, geht er auf sie zu und erkennt, dass sie nicht ganz gesund ist, er gerät beinahe in Panik. Er fordert Janeway auf Paris zu rufen und auf die Krankenstation zu gehen. Sie kann ihn beruhigen, sie helfe einem Freund. Doch er bittet sie zu gehen, denn er werde ganz sicher morgen früh noch da sein und zurechtkommen. Sie geht, wünscht ihm eine gute Nacht, lässt das Buch aber liegen. Nach einigen Sekunden steht der Doktor auf und geht zu Janeways Sessel, wo noch das Buch liegt Er beginnt darin zu lesen: In diesem Buch, welches meine Erinnerung ist, auf der ersten Seite des Kapitels in dem der Tag beschrieben wird, an dem ich dich zum ersten Mal traf, kann man das Wort lesen, hier beginnt ein neues Leben… Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Man kann spärlich Parallelen zur TNG-Folge ziehen, bei der ebenfalls zur Sicherheit des Schiffes die Begegnung mit einer anderen Spezies geleugnet werden muss. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Data als einziger die Wahrheit kennt. Der Angriff auf das Shuttle findet bei Sternzeit 50979 statt, was die Ereignisse um Ahni Jetal zwischen den Episoden und ansiedelt. Bezüge zur Realität Die Anklage des Doktors an Tuvok: Et tu, Tuvok? ist eine Anspielung auf die angeblichen letzten Worte Gaius Julius Caesars, der zu seinem Freund und Mörder Brutus Et tu, Brutus? gesagt haben soll. Das Zitat: In diesem Buch, welches meine Erinnerung ist, auf der ersten Seite des Kapitels in dem der Tag beschrieben wird, an dem ich dich zum ersten Mal traf, kann man die Worte lesen: Hier beginnt ein neues Leben. stammt aus Dante Alighieris La Vita Nuova. Produktionsnotizen Requisiten Die Tragen, welche nach der Rückkehr des Doktors mit den verletzten Kim und Jetal benutzt werden, finden auch in Wirklichkeit bei Rettungsaktionen als sogenannte Schaufeltragen Verwendung. Mit ihnen können Patienten besonders schonend aufgehoben werden. Jedoch werden sie auf der Voyager völlig falsch verwendet. Eigentlich kann sie in zwei längliche Teile zerlegt werden, die von beiden Seiten unter den Patienten geschoben werden, um sich dort wieder zusammenfügen zu lassen. Hier wird der Patient einfach draufgerollt. Spezialeffekte Der Special-Effects-Firma "Digital Muse" wurde die Holoprojektion von Harry Kim überlassen: Sie kreierten die 3D-Animation, in der Kims Holo-Bild in der Krankenstation bei den Knochen beginnend anatomisch dargestellt wird. Der Blendeneffekt im Teaser, der zwischen den einzelnen Aufnahmen des Doktors auftritt, ist ein Mosaik, bei dem auf jedem Feld das Gesicht von Ahni Jetal zu sehen ist. Nachwirkung Robert Picardo, der Darsteller des Doktors, spielte die „Fehlfunktion“ sehr eindrucksvoll: Er philosophierte sarkastisch und nachdenklich zugleich über Entscheidungen. Er ließ den Doktor in Wut ausbrechen, da ihm seine Frage, wieso Fähnrich Jetal sterben musste, nicht beantwortet wird. Kurz gesagt, er spielte den Doktor, wie er verrückt wird und stellte damit den beschriebenen inneren Kampf beziehungsweise die Feedback-Schleife dar. Dies war eines der emotionalsten Momente des Doktors in der Serie und Robert Picardo bezeichnete in den DVD-Specials diese Episode als seine Lieblingsfolge und als wichtige Etappe in der Charakterentwicklung des Doktors. Filmfehler Ein kleiner Kontinuitätsfehler macht sich bemerkbar, da Kes, der Zeitangabe nach, eigentlich die Assistentin des Doktors sein müsste und nicht Tom Paris, wie in den Flashbacks zu sehen ist. In der Flashback-Szene, als sich der Doktor mit Ahni Jetal und Harry Kim im Shuttle befindet, benutzt der Doktor seine Holo-Kamera, wobei Robert Picardo für diese Szene eine Handkamera gegeben wurde. Bei den Aufnahmen durch diese sieht man auf den Bildschirmen des Shuttles eine schwarze Linie quer über die Darstellung, ein Hinweis darauf, dass für die Okudagramme Röhren-Monitore verwendet werden, denn die Handkamera war in der Aufnahmegeschwindigkeit zu langsam für die Aktualisierungsrate der Monitore, wodurch diese schwarze Linie entsteht. In der Szene, in der der Körper von Ahni Jetal dem Weltall übergeben wird, trägt Tuvok die Rangabzeichen eines Lieutenant Commander. Jedoch war Tuvok zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Lieutenant. Seine Beförderung fand erst in der Episode statt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Latent Image (episode) es:Latent Image fr:Latent Image (épisode) nl:Latent Image Kategorie:Episode (VOY)